The wasteland
by That-lie-youcantrust
Summary: New to the wastes, what would he do if something happened to her? He tore his lips away, the need for air becoming apparent. "If your going to be staying.." He paused. "You'll need a gun.."


**Based very highly on the Fall Out 3 video game. Glee/Fallout crossoverish? I guess. It's extremely AU.  
>Either way. Here it is. :p<br>I'm in no way affiliated with Fallout or Glee. **

* * *

><p>The muggy air rushed against his face as he stepped out of the small shack, the people walking by him as they did every morning. Megaton was a safe place to stay when you needed it. And these days he found himself staying there more and more. It wasn't surprising that he began to feel a sort of..attachment to the people that lived there. Especially the spunky ravenette who liked to get her self into trouble. Tina, she was a nice girl. Free spirited, young and many times careless. But she was a friend, and there for him when he needed it. She often tried to convince him that his affections for a certain Tenpenny resident were of a deeper nature then he was leading on.<p>

His mind was in a haze that day, he'd been up the majority of the night plotting with Artie about god knows what. He literally had no idea what was going through the other mans head. He had asked, but the question was side stepped or avoided so he chose to let it go for the time being. But today was the day everything was to be set into action. Artie had made that clear as soon as the sun began to arose. Tina was bouncing out of her house and over to the two of them, once again asking if she was allowed to join them. "_Come on..you know I could help.. I've gotten you both out of a bind or two.._" Puck shook his head, a small smirk appearing on his face. She may have helped them a few times, but what about the countless times he'd had to jump in to help her. She had no concept of danger, and jumped right in to any and every fight she could. Of course, she was damn good with a sword and she could hold her own so her company was never a bad thing. But he had no knowledge of what they were about to do and he didn't want to put her in any danger. "I don't think so Tina..maybe next ti-" But, he was cut off before he could finish his sentence. "_Actually Puck, we may need her.. girls got skills. You know this_" He narrowed his eyes, once again about to protest but the bubbly ravenette was already jumping up and down with excitement. He shook his head, giving Artie a look that told him 'if something happens to her, i will hurt you' The younger male only nodded waving his hand. Obviously he didn't think what they were doing was to dangerousness for her.

What were they doing? The question kept playing over and over in his head. He always thought the worst. Artie was a dare devil, and chances are he would be leading them right into the ruins of DC. It was a war zone, and the brotherhood had been asking for back up for months now. But jumping into a fight with more mutants then he could count, as well as helping out the brotherhood of steel douche-bags? He wasn't sure he wanted to help. But if he had to, he would. "Lets get going, suns up and I don't want to waste it sitting around here" He mumbled to which he got no response but a head nod and an overly loud sequel of excitement. Girls. Really, he would never understand them.

They had been walking an all too familiar path, and it took him an hour to realize in what direction they were heading. His eyebrow kinked upwards and he shot Artie a look. "Need to see your girlfriend before we go?" He smirked, an knowing look plastered on his face. He knew how close Artie and Brittany had gotten. But, what he didn't understand is why they were going to waste two hours walking to Tenpenny just so he could tell her he might not be seeing her for awhile. If this was the case, they should have gotten up before sun up. "_Uh..yeah..it's kind of important.. just drop it." _He laughed, Tina choosing the time to chime in. "_What about you Puckerman! isn't your girlfriend there to_?" She stuck her tongue out at him, and he just shot her a playful glare. "She's not my girlfriend. You already know that" He didn't say another word, just kept on his way. Tenpenny Tower. He could already see it in the horizon. It was huge, no way to miss it. But the inhabitance of it were generally stuck up women and men who thought they were better then everyone. Santana and Brittany being the only two that were different.

"_Puck, mind..waiting here with Tina?..I kinda need to talk to her alone_" Wait what? He looked around, they were standing outside what looked like the remains of an old gas-station. The Tower still about a mile away. What bothered him, wasn't that he wanted to go alone. But that he himself, wouldn't be able to see the Latina that resides in said tower before they left. "_Hey! But I want to meet these two girls who've got you both so.. twitter-pated_" He rose an eyebrow, turning towards Tina. She really needed to stop listening to the enclave station, or..whatever she was listening to these days. "_Sorry Tina, I kinda need to talk to her..alone. Just trust me, i'll be back soon_" He didn't say another word, just took off in the direction of the tower leaving the two of them to stare in wonder. "Well okay then" He shook his head leaning against the wall of the broken building. "Maybe he just wants to get laid before we get ourselves killed" He shook his head, still not completely understanding why they couldn't go along with him. Santana would not be happy with him next time he saw her.

Half an hour past, and they were still left waiting at 'Lucky-Lue's' Tina had made it a point to tell him the name of the gas-station at least seven times. Suppose it amused her, he didn't really know. Luckily for them they weren't left bored the entire time, a few of the Talon company mercenary's wondered by and decided to have a little fun with the two of them. Unfortunately for them, Puck was faster and Tina was fearless. It was almost to bad they killed them so quickly. "_How long is it going to take him, I'm bored and half-tempted to go looking for more Mercs" _He laughed, looking over at Tina. "Who really knows.. I'm not sure he'd be to happy with us if we just left him though" He hadn't noticed the figure approaching from his left, or rather the figures until Tina pointed it out. A little over excitedly might he add. "_oh oh! Is that them..oh she's a looker.. no wonder your so smitten" _He turned his head all to quickly in the direction the ravenette was pointing. "Oh No...no no no" He narrowed his eyes. "What the hell are you doing Artie" Brittany was smiling from ear to ear, and Artie was giving him an apologetic look, while the other one. Santana. The smirk on her face irked him the most

"_Told you, I'd get out one way or another_" She cocked her head to the side, the ever present smirk on her face. "Yeah, and now your going back." They took turns glaring at each other, Artie choosing this time to jump in the middle of there glare off. "_Actually.. there coming to Megaton with us. They don't belong there Puck..you know that." _He turned his glare to Artie, he knew. He KNEW that Puck wouldn't like this, they were safer inside the walls of Tenpenny. Sure, the people sucked and it was boring. Big deal, at least they were safe and he didn't..he didn't have to worry about her safety. _There _Safety. "I don't care rather they belong there or not, they need to go back." He was beyond the point of annoyance and poor Tina was just standing on the side lines not knowing what was going on. "_Puck..maybe Artie's right" _The ravenette mumbled poking him on the shoulder._"I know your worried..but they don't belong there.. you can teach them how to survive out here.." _He wanted desperately to yell at this point and punch something. But he couldn't bring himself to be upset with Tina. She was so soft spoken, and she knew more about his feelings then he cared to admit to himself. But that didn't mean he was letting this go. They needed to go back. And they needed to go back now

"Listen here _Noah_. Your girlfriend is right" Santana shot a glare to Tina, confusion relevant on her face at this point as well as on his own. "I'm not going back, _were" _she pointed in between herself and Brittany. "Were not going back, so deal with it." He crossed his arms over his chest. Disbelief, anger, and a little bit of confusion showing on his face. "What is it with women? She's not my girl friend. My name, is Puck. And you will be going back if I have to throw you over my shoulder and take you there myself" Santana's glare towards the other girl softened, but turned full force onto him. "_Gross, he's like a brother to me. No offence.._" He slapped himself on the face. Why. Why him? "I'm not going back, you can't make me." She pointed her finger against his chest, and he gripped her wrist in his hand. "What do you think it's like out here? Sunshine and daisy's? cute little puppy's?" He looked around, his eyes flickering back to her after a moment. "It's not called the wasteland for nothing. Everything's dead, people kill other people with out thinking twice about it. And the creatures. I can't even begin"

He knew the outside world scared her, she'd tried to hide it. But he could see right through her facade. And still, even though it scared her she still remained impassive, jerking her arm out of his grip and keeping her head up high. "_I'm not a moron. I know what i'm getting myself into. If you would just listen for five minutes, you can..you said you wouldn't let anything happen to me..I just want to be free of that place, free of the people. is that to much to ask_?" Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew Artie, Brittany and Tina were standing on the sidelines watching the event take place in front of them. In a word, yes it was to much to ask. She wanted to be 'free' but he wanted her to be safe. The feeling he got thinking about something happening to her wasn't something he cared for, he hated the thought and he hated the feeling. But most of all, he hated the fact that he cared. He'd kept himself so closed off from the world, kept his feelings pushed far away. And she comes along and tears down the very walls that he'd been building for years. "No. It's not. But it doesn't change my decision" Her glare didn't surprise him, but her grabbing the front of his shirt and jerking him towards the door of the gas-station and pulling him inside.

"What the hell Lopez?" She slammed him against the wall, with force he didn't think possible for her to possess. He was sure the three outside were standing in amusement, and maybe wondering what the hell she was going to do to him. She was a little on the upset side. "_Now you listen to me, I could care less what your decision on the matter is. It's not your choice" _Her grip on his shirt tightened, and the glare wasn't letting up anytime soon. "_I'm already out and I won't be going back, I know what i'm getting myself into and I'll do this with or with out your help. I'd prefer it to be with, but If your going to complain and threaten to take me back. Then forget it" _She let out a breath, and her grip loosened ever so slightly. "Are you finished?" He asked, his tone mixed with boredom and mild annoyance. It was bad enough that she'd slammed him against the wall, his shoulder still hadn't recovered from the yao guai swiping him the day before. But now now this? why did she have to be so damn stubborn? "_If the next words out of your mout-" _He interrupted her, not giving her the chance to continue. "Will you be quite for a minute, you talk to damn much"

Apparently, she didn't like being told to shut up. Her hand connected with his cheek in seconds. He'd been shot, he'd been thrown into things and he'd even been stabbed. But none of that compared to the sting her hand left on his cheek. His eyes narrowed and he flipped there positions pushing her up against the wall none to lightly. She went in to slap him again, but he saw it coming and grabbed her wrist before she had the chance. Why did she have to be so..feisty? Her other hand moved up, apparently she didn't get that she wouldn't get the drop on him again. He grabbed her wrist with his other hand pushing her arms above her head. "_I hate you_" She spat, but they both knew it wasn't true. "The feeling, is mutual" He pushed his lips against hers forcefully, keeping her arms in place above her head. He didn't feel like being slapped again. He didn't hate her, he wouldn't put up with the attitude if he did. What he felt for her was so far in the opposite direction of hate that it _scared_ him. He was a loner, and he liked it that way. Keeping everyone at arms length, and never getting attached to them. But now there was a hand full of people he was close to, a hand full of people he considered family, and a hand full of people he would be lost with out. And then her. New to the wastes, what would he do if something happened to her? He tore his lips away, the need for air becoming apparent. "If your going to be staying.." He paused. "You'll need a gun.."


End file.
